For Those You Care For
by SairSeir
Summary: What happens when you find out that the person you thought you had figured out was just hiding behind a mask of their own making all this time? Roy/Ed Yoai Fluff rated T for language.


**A/N: Hello ppl! anywho i'm going to warn you now this is a fluff yaoi so no smut. Also before I get flames on their age difference in this story I would like to say this: I made their age difference this way on purpose! But neways I hope that you enjoy it! :) Read and Review to let me know what you think! Also just so everyone knows i don't have a Beta/editor so please excuse ne mistakes made. Thank you.**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters. The only thing i own is the plot.**_

Time seemed to slow down whenever he became bored with nothing to do that didn't stimulate the mind or needed anything physical done. Looking up at the clock on the wall once more confirmed that time was firmly against him today because it told him that there was a total six hours left before he can get the hell out of dodge and in truth he couldn't wait unless the bastard Mustang decided to let him have a decent and desirable mission. Edward Elric known as the Fullmetal Alchemist was bored out of his mind, he was so bored that he actually thought about going into his superior's office to do his work for him; he was that bored. Havoc decided then to sit down next to the extremely bored blond with what looked like an anguished look, or worried look if you want to get less melodramatic.

"Hello, Jean, why do you look like you're going to lose your best friend?" Ed asked in a bored tone that matched his bored look.

Havoc gave him a reproached look but sighed. "I have a date tonight and I'm worried that the Chief is going to steal her away from me like he does to all the other girls that I made date arrangements with."

Ed raised an eyebrow and a smirk slipped into place. "Don't worry Jean; I'm sure that the Bastard will leave this one alone. From what I've seen he's been a little too busy these days to even think about stealing dates or whoring around."

Havoc gave a weak wary smile. "Thanks Boss, I know that you're trying to cheer me up but I've known the Chief for a long time and also know that he has a bad habit of stealing the girls away from me whenever I get a date."

Edward sighed with slight irritation as he looked at the Lieutenant with a frown. "Be that as it may Jean, I'm very sure this time he won't. Anyways, look at it this way, if the ladies that you had the curtesy to try and date left you for that ass than they didn't deserve your affections or your time. From the way I look at it, is if they truly has an interest in you they wouldn't have been so easy to drop you like a rock and go for the bastard Mustang."

Havoc blinked and stared at the golden blond. "If you're trying to make me feel better well it isn't working very well. In fact that makes me feel worse."

Ed blinked, he couldn't believe that Havoc, an adult, wouldn't understand the simple advice that he had given. Don't get him wrong he liked his team and everything but sometimes he wondered how their brain doesn't hurt from all the stupidity that seemed to inhabit one's mind. Ed could feel his right brow twitch which happened every time he got into a conversation and someone was talking nonsense and being dumb.

"Seriously Jean, think about what I said. It wasn't meant as an insult or anything, what I was trying to say was that if you're looking for a long term relationship you're looking in the wrong place. You're a very nice person and if those females couldn't see that and they left you in the dust for a fling than they didn't deserve you at all. You deserve better than that." Ed said in calm and calculated tone as to not draw attention to their conversation. Ed knew more about everything that went along in the office even if he wasn't there most of the time than he really let on.

Havoc frowned as he thought about what Ed told him before he finally caught on; he looked at the golden bright young adult with new respect. "Thank you Ed. You know for someone your age you're quite insightful and wise which I find a little scary. Shouldn't you be worrying about girls and stuff like that instead of all this serious stuff?"

Ed snorted with amusement as his other brow rose to meet its twin. "You're seriously going to ask that with all the shit that I've been through Jean? I mean seriously, I was the youngest state certified alchemist in Amestris."

Havoc cracked an amused smile as if they were sharing a secret joke that only they knew. "You have a point there Boss, but since you got Al back and all I would have thought that you would have at least slowed down a little and live your age before it got away from you."

Crossing his arms, Ed placed a gloved finger lightly on the corner of his mouth as if giving what Havoc said some thought before shaking his head. "With everything that had happened Jean I doubt that I could actually act my age even if I wanted to, besides those that are my age acted like complete morons and most don't even know a beaker from a wine glass. So no I'm fine with what and who I've become, thank you for the thought and concern but I rather be this way than a blubbering idiot that doesn't know an ass or the tail end of a donkey are the same thing."

Havoc snorted in laughter as he shook his head and shrugged. "Yes that is true, though I have to say that it's a little sad that you and your brother didn't get the chance to enjoy the younger aspects of human life but as the Chief usually say, 'one must deal with the life we are given because only we can make it worthwhile', I tell you I swear he has gotten more thoughtful and somber lately or I don't know. More personable I guess."

Ed watched Havoc for a few seconds with a frown before shrugging and looking away in thought. He had noticed that the bastard had been acting differently though he made a mental note to get Havoc a dictionary because he gotten his words mixed up there in his thought on Mustangs mood and such. But no, it wasn't just Havoc who had noticed the Flame Alchemists mood but the rest of the team as well and frankly he saw they were worried about their fearless leader even though they tried to hide it.

Ed frowned sourly; he wondered how long Mustang was seriously going to keep his people on edge like this. Sure he may one of the team but he personally wasn't worried about the bastard because he could take care of his lily white ass his self, but that doesn't mean that the asshole had to drag everyone in the office into his mood swings as well. Sighing Ed got up from his seat and headed to the CO's inner sanctum, ignoring everyone watching him Ed quietly opened Mustangs door and just as quietly closed it behind him. The blond silently watching his commanding officer closely as he moved silently to the couch and just as silently took a seat on his favorite leather couch that Mustang always had even had it moved when he switched offices when promoted. Whatever the raven hair man was doing seemed to have him occupied deeply if he didn't notice his at all, which was dangerous.

"You know Bastard; if you're going to be in this mood constantly you should do that on your own time instead of bringing you entire team into it." Ed said in a nonchalant tone.

Ed's voice seemed to startle the now Brigadier General out of his intense focus of mood but no one would have noticed if you weren't paying close attention to the one known for hiding everything behind a constant mask. Ed on the other hand had made it second nature to studying his commander and he would have to say that he can read him pretty well most days also he studied Mustang for another reason that he really doesn't want to admit either.

"Geez, Fullmetal, I never knew that you could be quiet; not even to save your life." Roy commented calmly. "It's a little surprising."

Ed knew the ass was trying to rile him but today he wasn't in the mood or in the mind set to rise to the bait. Today his masks could be damned; he wanted to put the others at ease more than keeping up his pretenses and masks.

"I'm in no mood for your baiting Mustang, I'm in here because your team is starting to really worry about you and your mood or whatever it is making you that way. Whatever it is that is bothering you; you should keep it either at your home or fix it soon because it's really annoying listening to those out there worrying." Ed said with an amused snort at Mustangs attempt at trying to get a rise out of him.

Roy blinked as he mentally reeled at how his youngest subordinate just brushed him off, this was something very new from Ed and wondered if this was just a fluke. "They are worrying for me are they? I haven't noticed this and no one had said anything to me about it either so how do you know since I haven't heard anything since I can clearly hear what goes on outside my door."

Ed rose a brow with a 'oh really' look. "Seriously Bastard, if I hadn't said anything at all you would have been oblivious that I was even sitting here let alone entering your office; if you didn't notice those than you damn sure wouldn't have noticed anything outside of this room." He said in a cool tone. "Also I may not be here a lot doesn't mean I don't pay attention to those around me, so to answer your question, I know more about a lot of things that go on in this group than I let on."

Mask still firmly in place Roy was still mentally reeling as he found that the first new thing wasn't a fluke which in turn made him wonder if this was actually how Ed really is and the other way he acted was a mask or if this was an act. In truth he thought that he figured Edward out a long time ago but with this it seems that isn't the case and Ed is just a mystery; pushing that aside he wondered how well this almost twenty year old knew everyone with just limited contact with he and the others had.

"Oh, you know the others just because you pay attention. Okay how about a little test than?" Roy said in a condescending way knowing that the little comment should irritate the blond but wanted to see what part of his theory is correct.

What Ed did surprised Roy, he sighed as if tired with the conversation already. "If you want go ahead but keep in mind that you still have to get your work done regardless."

There was a slight twitch in Roy's brow that was almost unnoticeable but that's only if you were not paying attention at all. "Fine. Two weeks ago while you were away on a mission something happened between Lieutenant Hawkeye and I. What happened?"

Ed snorted. "Other than you getting new decorative hole in your wall because you were not doing your paperwork? Well from what I can tell was that she finally confessed to you how she felt about you and you tried to turn her down as gently and possible for the simple fact that you cherish the friendship and understanding that you both had developed." Started to explain simply. "Because of that bond you both share, you both came to an understanding and hence the still being friends in the end. Anything else you like to know?"

Roy nearly chocked on the air he breathed in, it was true that Ed knew more than he let on. "Is this some kind of fluke or are you really like this and the other is just a mask?"

Ed looked at his boss with a knowing look before he hummed. "Wouldn't you like to know? Think about it Mustang with all the baddies that you send me after what are the two things they look at when they see me? One that I'm a child and two that I have two fake limbs, most tend to hesitate or become over confident because of either how I look or how I act. To them they don't see an adult trapped in a younger body that had seen and been through more trauma than anyone my age should ever have been subjected to. They are surprised in the end that I'm more than I appear to be and therefore is the mistake they regret in the end, after what happened to my brother and I when we tried to bring our mother back things had to change but I knew in the end that there were advantages I could take at the cost of my pride and my nature of who I changed into."

Roy breathed slowly. "But why now Fullmetal, why drop this well placed mask you have built?"

"Because, I'm tired of pretending to be something I'm not. I have achieved in my goal of restoring my brother's body and his life back to him, it was only him that I had lowered myself to acting as I did. I did what I did because it got me what I wanted faster and even though it was frustrating it did end the way I wanted it to, but you have to understand it came with a price that only I could pay. I gave up things that others wouldn't dream of giving up and I would do it again in a heartbeat for those I care for." Ed said softly but firmly. "Before you ask no my brother doesn't know this side of me and I would prefer it to stay that way simply because he would blame himself for what I put myself through for him."

Roy was silent for a moment letting this sink in. "So in truth no one knew this about you?"

That question made Ed snort. "There is only one other person who knows this side of me and he is the head of the investigations department, Maes Hughes and he only knows because he had the unfortunate pleasure of walking in on me when I had my masks down during a mission you had put us both on."

"All those times he told me not to coddle you as if you were some child were because he knew the truth? All those small hints and I never even picked up on it, why didn't he tell me?" Roy hissed and a little hurt that his own best friend kept this secret.

Ed chuckled lightly as he turned his body to face his superior. "Really, you actually have to ask that question? Tell me would you really have believed him without proof that I was pretending to be something I wasn't?"

Roy's head snapped up with narrowed eyes but didn't immediately say anything; he thought about it and shook his head. "In truth no I wouldn't, I would have thought h either gone mad or been tipping the bottle a little if he had told me."

Ed smiled lightly as he nodded. "He and I both knew that, with all your masks and your plots you never knew that you had someone that could read you easily and could read others easily as well because he too had a mask to hide behind."

Roy sighed loudly, this was getting complicated and intriguing by the minute but he wasn't sure which was stronger at the moment. "Edward, why did you stay in the military when I offered to release your contract with the Furor's consent?"

Ed smiled sadly this time making Roy's heart clench painfully. "I may have given you a stupid reason when you asked why before but in truth this is all I know, I have nowhere to return to. When I told you that Al and I burnt our home to the ground so we couldn't come back and give up when it got tough it was meant to be completely nowhere to go back to for me. Al had a place to return to because he was in love with Winry and had a place there with her because she too was in love with him."

Roy sat back in his chair, this was new information and it shocked him. "What? We all thought that you and Winry would end up together."

Snorting rudely Ed smirked. "Yeah right. Winry, Granny and my brother all knew that I wasn't interested and never will be interested in the female race. Maes also knew this because of how I acted, yes bastard I'm gay. I like men and you have no room to talk either because I happen to know well that you like both genders. If the bait is right."

Roy gave Ed a dry look, becoming accustomed to this Edward quickly so in truth nothing was starting to surprise him when it came to the blond. "I'm so happy that you know all this about me when I failed to see the real you behind your own solid mask that you had made."

"Dry sarcasm doesn't become you Brigadier General Mustang; please do try to stick with the regular." Edward snickered without any malice or hostility.

Roy rolled his eyes while wondering how in the hell he was taking all this in stride and not freaking out. "I need a stiff drink."

"No, you just need more coffee and more strength in the self-preservation department. You and I both know that if those papers are not done by the end of the day you'll end up with more holes then you were born with. Also I came in here to make sure you didn't go behind Jeans back and steal his date that he was bemoaning about before I came in here, I know you tried but I can honestly say that you wouldn't be able to take this one from him anyway." Ed said with a wide smirk making Roy lift a brow.

"Oh? Tell me how you know that?" Roy asked in amusement.

A soft smile formed on the small young blonds lips. "Contrary to popular belief I do have friends Mustang and Carla happens to be one of them. She gave me a call this morning telling me that this handsome man that was tall and dark headed try to pick her up who happened to be my CO, tell me Mustang, who do you think set Jean up on this date without him knowing it?"

Roy chuckled as he shook his head slightly. "I see, well I'm glad that Jean finally found someone that wants to try and have a relationship with him. Though I have a feeling that you know why I always stole his dates to begin with."

"To protect him from getting hurt in the long run when he finally finds out that they didn't want him for who he was." Ed said with a slight nod. "Just because you act heartless doesn't mean that you are heartless, I know that you see these people as some sort of dis-functual family and therefore try to protect them to the best of your abilities.

"You know, I'm starting to miss that mask of yours." Roy commented with slight humor.

Ed shrugged. "Don't worry, you'll see it again. Just not today is all because in truth I'm bored out of my mind and I have half the mind to do some of your paperwork for you."

"You're more than welcomed to do my paperwork because everyone knows that I hate paperwork." Roy said in amusement but knowing it was just a joke all the same. In truth he really didn't want to stop talking with Edward because he felt that if they stopped they would go back into the old routine. He didn't want that, he surprised himself with what he said next. "Have dinner with me."

Ed blinked at his CO with surprise, he wasn't expecting that from his commanding officer and it seemed that Roy was surprised he had said it as well. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

Roy didn't say anything immediately as he studied his subordinate carefully, it was true that he hadn't meant to say what he did but now that he thought about it he wasn't against the idea. "If you want it to be a date, I'm not going to force you into doing anything you don't want to do. It's just that I'm enjoying your company and I rather it not end and go back to what our relationship was before."

Ed chewed is bottom lip in thought as he searched Roy's eyes, seeing there wasn't any lie or hidden motive there he sighed. "Mustang, I don't think it would be wise for you to get involved with one of your subordinates if you want to be Furor. It could look badly for you and screw up your chances, mind you before you get a hurt feeling I'm saying this because I do care for you and want you to achieve your goals not because I don't want to but you need to know how this will look to those who finds out when they see a nineteen year old with a twenty-nine year old both being male and the younger being the subordinate of the other."

Roy frowned as irritation made his right brow twitch. "Believe me Fullmetal, I know the consequences of such actions, I may have asked out of the blue to both our surprise it doesn't mean that it hasn't been thought about. As I said if you want it to be a date than it will be if not then it's just two friends having dinner together."

Ed watched carefully as his commanding officers eyes reflected pain briefly before it was covered up making him wonder if Mustang wanted something more to come out of this. Ed already knew in what he wanted hell he knew a few years back when he admitted to himself that he was gay. But he wanted to know of the thoughts the other had and what he wanted because he wasn't about to risk his CO's dreams or job just for a fling or a curiosity because in the end not only he but Mustang as well would get hurt.

Calmly Ed watched Roy as he worded his question. "What do you want it to be Mustang, truthfully, do you want it to be a date or do you want it to be just friends?"

Just as Ed was doing Roy too was watching Ed, the raven knew that this was a test of honesty and Roy would be damned if he was going to lie. "I am unsure of my feelings at this point in time but I can honestly say that I want this to be a date. I'm not going to lie or coddle you as if you were a mere child Fullmetal and I'll be honest with you."

Silence followed afterwards and it felt like hours passed but Roy was determined to not pressure Ed into doing anything he didn't want to because Gate knows the blond hardly has any choice when it came to work. The blond had enough problems and pain in his life and Roy wasn't about to become one of them if he could help it but if there was a chance that he could be happy with Ed than he wasn't going to pass it up just on an off chance that his dreams and hard work wouldn't come to fruition. Finally Edward sighed as if resigned, as if he couldn't ever win between what he wanted and what was right.

"Fine Bastard, you win, just don't make me regret this. Where and when?" Ed said softly.

Hearing his answer Roy smiled. "Tonight about seven at my house, that way it isn't public and we can just be ourselves."

Ed returned Roy's smile as he nodded liking the idea that the date would be private. "Ok, just give me the address and I'll be there."

Roy quickly took a sheet of paper from a note pad and wrote his address and phone number in case Ed changed his mind even though that thought made his heart squeeze tightly. When Ed grabbed the neatly folded paper Roy didn't let go making Ed raise his brow in question.

"Is there anything in particular that you want for dinner?" Roy asked softly.

Amusement entered the blond's eyes as he smiled. "Surprise me."

Roy nodded as he let go and watched Ed leave his office just as quietly as he entered, the raven sighed as he looked down at his desk with a new outlook on things. His head snapped up when he heard someone enter his office to only see his best friend Maes who was sporting a mischievous glint in his eyes which in turn made Roy roll his eyes.

"Maes, I see that you still see it necessary to check up on me." Roy said as he looked back down at his desk and picked up his pen to do hiss paperwork now that he had something to look forward to after work.

Maes chuckled as he sat down in the chair near the desk slightly off to the side. "So Edward finally showed you his true self did he? I was wondering when he was going to take my advice and do so."

Roy paused in what he was doing; sighing as he closed his eyes he got back to work after opening them. "I'm sure Fullmetal had his reasons for keeping it to himself until now Maes."

Maes snorted humorously. "Maybe but I'm sure that he was completely surprised that after he did you asked him for a date. Don't deny it Roy because I know you, and knowing you as I do I know that you said it without thinking. All I can say it's about damn time too because it was tiring watching you two circle each other with all that tension."

Looking up Roy frowned at his longtime friend. "With as much as Fullmetal fought on why I shouldn't get involved with him you would think that I had asked him to go back to the Gate for a friendly chat."

Maes grinned with a look that Roy knew well twinkling in his eye as if saying that he knew something he didn't. "I'm sure he only did that in order to try and not only protect himself but you as well Roy. I'll let you in on a little secret that not even Edward knows that I know."

Roy's brows furrowed questioningly as a frown marred his lips. "Then I don't think that it's any of my business Maes."

Maes laughed lightly as he shook his head. "It should be your business because it's about you. You see Roy, Edward has been in love with you for a while now."

Roy stilled completely at that, he blinked blankly at the paper before him until it finally set in from what was being said to him. Lifting his gaze up to his friend, Roy didn't want to believe it. "What? I haven't noticed."

Maes grinned goofily. "And here you were wondering what was going on with him when you were getting fewer and fewer reports of him destroying buildings and complaints from those saying that he was disrespectful and irresponsible. Though I'm surprised that you hadn't noticed the price he paid for making sure he didn't destroy anything."

Now that he thought about it Ed had almost completely stopped destroying things when he went on missions, furrowing his brows further in thought he tried to think on what Maes meant by the price the blond paid for trying not to destroy property. Sure the blond powerhouse did come back looking more roughed up than usual and there was the time that Ed was paler…

"I can't believe he would keep that from me, why didn't I catch on?" Roy chocked.

"Oh, so you finally figured out that by not using the material around him he comes back more injured than when he would have, hmm?" Maes said softly with a smirk. "You do realize that Edward didn't destroy anything on purpose when out on those missions. Nine times out of ten it was the opponent that does the destroying while Ed only used it so he wouldn't die. He's been trying not to destroy anything because he knows that it give you more work."

Now that he knew he wished that Ed didn't try not destroying things because if it meant that he came back looking half dead and badly injured than he rather deal with the extra work. "Great Gate Almighty, I want his medical file as soon as possible."

There was a rustle of paper before a file appeared on top of his desk in front of him. "I thought you might want it after that little information so I took the liberty in getting it for you a while ago. Mind you there is at least a few months missing since he turned nineteen but I'm sure that you'll get the information you desire with what you have there."

Roy snorted. "And some people wonder why you're in investigations instead of my team."

Chuckling Maes smiled with an amused twinkle in his eye. "Well they wouldn't be too wrong off the mark in my being part of your team because I am."

Roy smiled lightly as he read through the medical file belonging to Ed with most of that was in there made him frown afterwards not liking what he saw. He agreed with Maes on getting the desired information he sought just from this, closing it Roy handed it back to Maes before he rubbed his face with his hand.

"Fullmetal and I seriously need to have a talk; on top of that I have to finish this paperwork and figure out what to make for dinner for our date tonight." Roy sighed as he started on his paperwork once again.

"If I were you and trying to date a certain blond than I would make his favorite dish called stew. Oh look here I even have the recipe too, how odd." Maes said as he got up while laying a sheet of paper with neat handwriting in front of Roy making him pause again from his paperwork.

"Odd indeed, thanks Maes I appreciate it." Roy said softly to his friends back.

Stopping at the door Maes turned slightly with a smile. "Anytime Roy, anytime. I'm just glad to see you happy and hopefully this will end up a happy ending for both you and Edward."

Watching his friend leave Roy smiled. "Me too Maes."

Now with no more distractions getting in his way he once again started on his paperwork with new vigor.

Ed had went home early, at least an hour early to get ready for tonight, his brother and Winry were there staring at him with wide eyes because he was running around his apartment in a frenzy. Even though outwardly he was calm while running around his apartment inwardly he was panicking because he had no idea what to wear. In truth this would actually be his first date with someone that he was actually interested in and he didn't want to screw it up.

"Brother, are you okay?" Al questioned as he watched his older brother closely.

Ed paused to look at his audience. "Yes, why do you ask?"

This time Winry spoke. "Probably because you're running around your apartment in frenzy. Mind telling us what's going on?"

Edward frowned as he thought about it, he could trust both of them to keep their mouths shut but in truth he wanted to keep this to himself a little while longer just in case. "No. I will in time if it goes good but right now no."

Both blondes blinked owlishly, this was quite out of the norm for the elder Elric and it was also very intriguing to say the least. There was very little that could ever get Edward Elric, The Fullmetal Alchemist - Hero of the people this flustered that didn't involve either Alchemy or Brigadier General Mustang pissing him off and it would seem that this actually seemed something bigger than that. Either that or the said alchemist is high on something which is very highly unlikely to be the case; this in turn made the younger Elric smirk mentally.

'Hmm, maybe brother finally got a date. Though if I remember correctly he doesn't like anyone other than Brigadier General Mustang, could it be that he finally asked him out or maybe the Flame Alchemist asked him?' Al thought silently as he watched his brother with calculation. "Brother, does this have anything to do with Brigadier General Mustang?"

Ed pause, panic crossed his face briefly before smiling nervously. "No, why would it be about him? What gave you that idea?"

'Yep, I was correct. It has something to do with Brigadier General Mustang, now just to figure out if it's a date or something else. If it's a date, who asked who? Maybe a call to Mr. Hughes is in order.' A thought as he smiled innocently. "Oh, no reason really. Mean the only time you're upset or freaking usually either deals with alchemy or Brigadier General Mustang is all."

Ed sputtered in embarrassment, it wasn't always about the Bastard or alchemy! "It's not always about alchemy or that bastard Mustang, damn Al, you seriously think that all I think about is one or the other?! I'm wounded!"

'Ah, there it is the infamous misdirection he's so well known for. Yep, its official he is definitely going on a date with Brigadier General Mustang.' Al thought as his mental smirk widened while he forced it from showing on his face. "Whatever you say brother, just don't get hurt."

Ed snorted at that comment, he knew that his brother was smart enough to figure things out without him really saying anything; he was an Elric for a reason. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

Yes, he knew that his younger brother somehow knew but he also knew that Al wouldn't say anything unless it was absolutely necessary. Shaking his head he finished getting ready deciding on a simple outfit of a plain button down white shirt, black slacks and the only pair of shoes he owned: his combat boots. Glancing at the time he nearly cursed as he hurried with brushing his hair into a simple ponytail, rushing through the apartment he grabbed his red jacket and ran out the door after shouting a hasty bye to the ones that were just watching him with amused looks.

Winry looked at Al with a smirk. "I hope he stays out of trouble while going wherever he is going. Do you think it's dangerous?"

Al shook his head. "No, brother will be fine. If something ever happened that brother disagrees with I worry for the other person."

Roy looked at the wall clock in his kitchen as he stirred the stew that he had made, it would be finished cooking in about ten minutes give or take. He had been thinking about everything since he found out that Ed wore a mask to hide his true self from everyone. It's true that he had asked for this date out of the blue but in all reality he didn't regret it, now the only thing he has to worry about is conversation material. Putting the lid on the pot of stew so it could finish cooking he looked at the wall clock once more, there was a prompt knock on his front door making him smirk. He set towards the front door, opening it he smiled when he was greeted by Ed who had a slight case of nerves.

"Hello Ed, please come in, just take off your shoes here and hang your coat up in the closet there." Roy said as he pointed to the closed door near the entry way. "It will be ten minutes until dinner is done, so would you like to have a drink while we wait?"

"A drink would be nice, what do you have?" Ed said as he took his shoes off and neatly set them next to Roy's near the door as he took his coat off to hang it in the closet as directed.

"It all depends on what you want to drink." Roy said as he watched the blond hang up his coat.

"Do you have any hot tea? If not than coffee would do just as well." Ed answered.

Roy thought for a moment trying to remember if he hand any type of tea, if he remembered correctly he should have some Chamomile tea left from a few days ago. "Hmm, will chamomile tea do?"

Ed smiled and nodded. "Actually yes, it's actually one of my favorite teas."

Nodding Roy turned to head back into the kitchen so he could make the tea, he heard Ed following him. Once in the kitchen Ed sat down at the table and watched Roy with a calculated stare, he wondered if this was going to be awkward or not and it's been so far so good. Roy quickly got everything in order for the tea, he could feel Ed's eyes follow him as he made the tea, once the water was hot enough he took the tea bags and placed one in each cup and poured the scolding hot water into the cups.

"Tell me Ed, other than alchemy is there anything else you like to do?" Roy asked just to start a conversation because Ed's staring was starting to make him feel things.

Ed blinked in surprise, he wondered if Roy was really trying to get to know him; well this was a good start he guessed. "What is there to do other than alchemy?"

Roy brought the cups of tea over to the table and also grabbed the sugar cube boat and placed it between them when he sat down across from Ed at the table. "There are plenty of other things to do than just alchemy. Come on there must be something else out there that you like to do."

Placing two sugar cubes in his tea Ed gave it some thought. "Nothing that catches my interest in truth, besides alchemy is all I'm really good at. Well that and baking but I don't get to many chances to bake when I'm busy with work."

Placing once sugar cube in his tea Roy looked at Ed in surprise. "Baking? Well that isn't something I would have guessed, what about cooking?"

Ed smiled. "I can cook, but I prefer to bake in truth. It's funny around the holidays when you have a wrench wielding childhood friend begging you to make her some cookies because she can't bake worth crap."

Roy smirked at that thought. "Ah, so Winry can't bake?"

Ed scrunched up his nose. "Hell no, the only thing she can bake is that pie that Gracia taught her. I remember one time she decided to try and bake some cookies, they turned out to be stone pucks instead. If she ever makes any and offers you some say no, it would be in your health's best interest."

Laughing, Roy shook his head with an amused smile. "I'll keep that in mind. So what is your favorite thing you like to bake?"

"Well just about anything, though if I have to choose I would have to say cookies." Ed smiled as he took a sip of his tea. It had been a while since he had a good cup of chamomile tea, he discreetly watched Roy as the flame alchemist got up to check on dinner.

Roy stirred the pots contents; it seemed to be turning out nicely and wondered if Ed figured out what they were having for dinner. "Cookies huh? I'll have to get you to bake some for me some time because I like cookies, especially the sugar cookies. So Ed, have you figured out what we're having for dinner yet?"

Ed blinked, he hadn't thought about it but now that he could smell the food better now that the lid was off his mouth started to water. "Is that what I think it is? Oh please tell me that is what I think it is!"

Grabbing two bowls from the kitchen cabinet Roy smirked. "I don't know Ed, what do you think it is?"

Ed watched Roy ladle the contents in the pot into the bowls; though his view was slightly blocked he could help but feel happy. "Why I must say that you just made my night because that there, that be stew!"

Roy laughed as he brought the two bowls to the table and placed one in front of Ed who to his surprise didn't touch it until after he sat down and started to eat first. "Yes its stew. Though I'm a little surprised that you didn't dig in immediately."

Ed wanted to melt as the first spoon full hit his tongue, this was awesome but once he chewed and swallowed he looked at Roy with a raised brow. "And what would that make me out to be? I do have manners, besides I was taught that if you're invited to eat at another person's house you should wait until everyone is at the table and the head of the house to start the meal off first."

Well that wasn't too surprising considering who the Elric's mother was from everything that he heard about her. He smiled as he could see the happy and appreciative look in Ed's eyes as he ate the stew. It's been a while since he cooked for someone other than himself but it felt good to know that someone liked his cooking, not many people knew he could cook other than Maes and his mother whenever she decided to visit.

"Well that is a good thing to have been taught, though I can say that you don't have to worry about that when it comes to me Ed. Anyways, how's the stew?"

Ed smirked. "The stew is very good, makes me wonder what else you can cook. Besides it wouldn't feel right if I left my manners behind even if it's just you, Al would have my hide if he found out that tossed my manners out the window."

Roy smiled at the compliment and decided to ignore the art about the manners. "There are a lot of things I can cook, is there anything you would like other than stew?"

"I'm not usually picky when it comes to food, that's why I told you to surprise me with dinner. Just never give me Brussel Sprouts; those things are just plain disgusting!" Ed said as he polished off his bowl, he looked down at the bowl sadly.

Roy chuckled as he got up and grabbed Ed's bowl to refill it, placing it back in front of the blond he went back to his dinner after he reseated. "You can have as much as you like Ed, I made enough to feed at least eight people, and I know how much you can eat on your own."

Ed snorted in amusement. "True I can eat a lot, but I swear I slowed down after getting Al's body back from the gate. I'm sure that you'll have some left over, anyways how did you know that my favorite food was stew?"

Roy didn't really want to answer that question but he promised himself that if he wanted to see this through to the end he would be completely honest with Edward. "Maes told me actually, he came by my office a little bit after you left. I don't know how he found out but I swear I didn't tell him anything about the date."

This time Ed chuckled. "He knows so much because I'm sure he has your office bugged; now don't completely take my word for it because it's just a theory. It's either he bugged your office or he's psychic."

"I wouldn't put it past him for bugging my office, which reminds me I would like to talk to you about something after we eat Ed." Roy said quietly as he finished eating his portion of the stew.

Blinking Ed frowned at that, he wasn't sure that he would completely happy about what needed to be discussed because he was sure that he hadn't blown up any building on his last mission. He made sure not too, he was starting to worry about this so called talk that was about to come his way, well he was going to get his food worth from this date all because this stew was awesome. Roy sat there to wait out his date to finish eating his fill which was a total of five bowls all together; refilling both cups for their tea, Roy lead Ed into the living room. They sat down on the sofa and sipped their tea, Ed was waiting patiently and becoming more nervous by the second until Roy startled with his order.

"Ed, I want you to stop trying not to destroy structures while on missions." Roy ordered gently.

Ed blinked at him owlishly. "What? But I thought you would be happy that I stopped."

"Not if it comes at the price of you becoming more injured, I rather have the paperwork than seeing you badly hurt." Roy softly said as he swirled his tea in his cup. "I'm not blind Ed, you've been coming back more than worse for wear each time I assign you a mission. Then I just had my concerns proven when Maes showed me your medical records today."

Ed clenched his teeth tightly; he should have known that Maes wouldn't really stay out of his business as nosy as the bifocal-ed man is. "But that would mean more bothersome work for you; you have better things to do than reading reports on my destruction of property."

Roy placed his cup on the coffee table roughly as he turned towards Ed, he grabbed said blonds chin making him look at him. "Your wellbeing is more important to me than the extra paperwork that it would bring me. Just because I'm not sure on how I feel doesn't mean I don't want to see where this will go Ed and in order to see where this will go I need you not to be put into more danger than you already are when going on missions."

Ed stared into Roy's dark eyes; he could feel the warmth of his fingers upon his skin and the familiar swell within his chest. "But Roy-"

Roy cut him off when he gently placed his lips on Ed's, this startled the blond enough where Ed parted his lips to gasp which gave Roy the opportunity to snake his tongue into his mouth. Feeling Roy's tongue within his mouth snapped him out of the daze and started to kiss back; time seemed to not matter within that moment but the kiss slowed and then came to an end. Roy pulled away but not too far, he looked into the golden eyes of the one person that made him feel things besides lust; by the glazed look he saw in Ed's eyes he can safely say that Maes was correct in that Ed was in love with him because it showed within his golden gaze.

"Please Ed, for me?" Roy whispered.

Ed blinked slowly trying to gather enough thoughts since they had been thoroughly scattered. "Oh for fucks sake fine, just kiss me again!"

Roy smirked at Ed's growled promise. "As you wish."

With that said Roy leaned in again and kissed Ed again making the said blond moan in happiness. It's true that Roy may not know his feelings completely but he did know that he cared a lot for the blond alchemist and he really did want to see where this new found relationship would go. He knew that he could fall in love with Ed if he already wasn't in love with him, he had a feeling that once he had Edward completely he'd never let the blond go and he would go insane should anything happen to him.

Ah, the things you did for those you care for.


End file.
